¿por que no sacamos a todo el mundo de la botella?
by coffee and cigarettes x 52
Summary: en un mundo azul irónicamente llamado tierra se manda por accidente o destino a un ser con inmenso poder sin entender la lógica o siquiera el significado de ciertas palabras este ser bizarro puede o no destruir el mundo o puede también salvarlo aunque todo lo que él dice en su mente signifique lo opuesto


**Hola este es un fic bueno de un personaje interesante para mi asique cree esta historia basandome en...bueno casi todo el microverso que el o mas bien su enemigo conforma espero que lo disfruten**

todo...tan rapido...tan rapido...mi bizarro... mi historia corta... finaliza aquí...

CRIKTON. HACE 49 AÑOS

Yor-ll:¡LIREE CORRE NO QUEDA TIEMPO! ¡LA PUERTA NO AGUANTARA LA MILICIA ESTÁ LLEGANDO!

se ve una criatura de piel blanca como granizo con dolor y angustia en el corazón visto atraves de los ojos como película de ficción trágica pero... ¿no es así todas la peliculas?

¡AQUI ESTA EL CIENTÍFICO! grita un miliciano con rifle robado... un dificilmente llamado uniforme una mezcla de atuendo casual de civil y traje militar como una pila de cadáveres de dos amante bañados en hierro caliente que fusiona sus cuerpos... voz con miedo e inseguridad pese a ir junto al viento de la victoria entra el soldado sin bandera y sin coraje al laboratorio gritando

!Q-QUIETOS LOS DOS¡ grita aun con nerviosismo y una falta de carácter que da asco el solo escucharlo. el ser blanco con ojos de tonalidad azul tan apagado como el cielo en invierno grita a su esposa esposa liree que corra y entre a un estraño círculo de metal lleno de cables esta mujer blanca y con un estomago hinchado pero con una simetría y una forma inconfundible es obvio lo que tiene... esta preñada ella entra círculo de metal y cables pero un proyectil frío veloz y homicida atraviesa con una frialdad de parte del proyectil asesino pero con una alegría macabra y grotesca de parte del tirador. cayendo desplomada antes de pasar por su posible salvación producto de años de estudios. fallos y descubrimientos el tirador aparta al soldado sin coraje a un lado acto seguido suelta una pequeña carcajada acompañada de un regocijo de lo que para él un acto de victoria sobre el enemigo para el científico un acto abominable este monstruo es un hombre de piel fría como la nieve con uniforme usurpado de un general caído bajo la fauces feroces de la bestia del fascismo que triunfó sobre la libertad y la igualdad de los parecidos y diferentes que usa para sentir en sí mismo (y transmitir inefiscasmente) un aire grandeza ególatra de su sola persona.

KAIN-EL:Hola Yor cómo lo llevas... dice con un tono irónico y burlesco hacia su rival que tiene a su amada entre sus brazos con su sangre manchando su rostro al oír al hombre causante de la calumnia burlandose a través de palabras tan filosas como un cuchillo que atraviesa su moral y esperanza el científico apretando los dientes de impotencia y tristeza explota de rabia al escuchar Kain decir...

KAIN-EL:QUE MOMENTO TAN CONMOVEDORA lástima que no tengo camara ...soltando una carcajada de satisfacción en ese momento Yor se incorpora y con cólera asesina grita...

YOR-ll:!TU ... MALDITO DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PERRA COMO AS...¡ sin poder terminar la frase ya que el tirador (y auto-proclamado general) al no escuchar súplicas ni ver a sumisión patética de parte e su oponente lo fulmina de un disparo con una expresión en su rostro similar a un niño caprichoso enfadado por no tener su juguete favorito en navidad el soldado sin coraje vomita furiosamente al ver el cuerpo de la amada del científico ella intentó entrar al portal pero cuando el "general"Kain disparó el portal la mujer se desplomó así atrás cuando el general disparó pero una parte de ella si paso solo se quedo en la sala la parte por encima del estomago de la mujer junto con parte de sus brazos en esa sala de ciencia convertida en lugar de pesadilla pero alguien si paso el niño no nato paso por el portal llegando a un planeta azul habitado por gente de moral y apariencia distinta al igual que gustos anhelos e intenciones...pero este niño cuyo mundo a dejado de manera brusca y tortuosa que ahora llega en este mundo avitado por gente tan benévola como su padre y tan maligna y artera como el general que sin preeverlo ni desearla lo mandó a este mundo tan ambiguo disfuncional y **bizarro**


End file.
